Alia Ratione Celatis
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: No one ever said letting go was easy, especially regarding Harry Potter and private life. Following up as James, Albus and Lily find out about the reality of their parents' relationship, we also see the predicament Ron and Hermione Weasley have thrown themselves into. Add in a twist with the Malfoy family and this story is complete. Will Harry Potter truly recover from his ordeal ?


He sat on the couch, a depressed look on his face. With a glass of firewhisky hanging from his hands, he didn't have anything more to lose. He gave his life for that good for nothing bitch, he poured his essence and soul into loving her, but it was all for naught. He was just used. Now, with 3 children, he could no longer be the young man he'd once been. He could no longer fight for his freedom. For all he knew, she would brainwash everyone else into hating him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Harry Potter was the shell of what he'd once been. Someone just manipulated and used for someone else's cause. He'd been robbed of his money, his life, his freedom … And there was nothing more he hated than cheating and manipulating. It was the absolute worst. When he first found out about Ron and Ginny's betrayal, he didn't want to believe it. But when he went to see Ron and Hermione at their home in Ottery Saint Catchpole, he knew it was true. It was a nightmare for him, how he'd suddenly found out about everything.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He apparated into the grounds of the small and quaint Weasley home, the Burrow. He'd come to share in Ron and Hermione's sorrow at losing their house. Unlike many other times, Malfoy hadn't been behind Ron and Hermione failing to do something. In fact, he was away in Italy and had been for the past two weeks. The Weasley's lost their home to unpaid mortgage. Ron's pitiful job as the Chudley Cannon's Keeper only racked in 2 Galleons a day, as the team were at their worst._

 _Hermione did all she could to stop the authorities from taking their home, but to no avail. Previously when she married Ron, he'd forbidden her to work. She'd become an unhappy housewife, yet had borne with dignity. Even at hard times, Ron refused her plea to apply for a job so at least she could save them. He kept saying that one day, the Cannon's would reach the top of the leaderboard and that would be their moment of glory. Harry'd long since begged them to give them some money, but they refused the charity he was trying to give them._

 _Hermione's parents were another matter for itself. Daniel and Emma Granger had both refused to give Hermione's hand to Ron, because they didn't approve of him. Ron and Hermione went along and got married without the Granger's permission. When Dan and Emma found out, they totally kicked up a ruckus, yelling a few choice words at Ron and then proceeding to cut off all ties with them. They owled Harry once a month to ask how their daughter was doing, not once mentioning their grandchildren or Ron._

 _Hermione'd informed them of both of her pregnancies and births, but the letters were returned unopened. Hugo and Rose never knew their maternal grandparents. A few times, Hermione messaged the Granger parents in plea of response and help, but nothing returned. No money, no help, no charity … no nothing. It was that time that Hermione voiced her regrets in marrying Ron on the whim to Harry. But that was another matter for later. Looking around, Harry sighed._

 _Walking through the boroughs of wheat, he finally reached the seemingly toppling over house. Muttering an alohomora, he entered the Burrow. He called out a hello, but no one responded. He thought that they might be out, so he sat down on the battered couch to wait. Suddenly, the floo flashed green and a letter flew into Harry's lap from the sheer force. He looked over it and saw that it was addressed to Ron. Curiosity got the better of him and he ripped the letter open. A single piece of parchment fell out._

 _Ronald,_

 _Harry's going to Diagon Alley and I'm running out of our supply of love potions. Speaking of that, I'm getting tired of brewing the damn concoction. It gets my hair greasy and I hate it ! When can we give him the stupid death potion ?! Ask Mum for me, its too risky to do it myself. Anyway, I transferred some money from the Potter accounts to your vault. Hide it from Hermione, cause she'll most likely tattletale along to Harry._

 _How are Rose and Hugo ? Have you given them their new robes ? The poor souls don't know anything about the breakage of the house and the unpaid mortgage, do they ? I'd offer our house as a place to stay, because I know James, Albus and Lily will be happy about it. But I won't, because Harry'll most likely be dead by summer. We won't want them exposed to grievances now, will we ?_

 _Hurry with the death potion already !_

 _-Ginny_

 _Harry's breath hitched as he finished reading the letter. He felt his whole life flashing before him. Dead by summer ? Love potion ? Death potion ? Could Ginny have penned this letter ? Could it really be her, or was it some impostor ? Either way, Harry's heart broke into a million pieces. Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were all out to get him with his wealth, and that was enough to break him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

The floo flashed green and out stepped his eldest son. By now 15 years old and a rambunctious scamp, James Sirius Potter reminded his father way too much of his own godfather and his stories about his deceased father. The messy haired boy fell flat on his face and cursed, quickly scrambling out of the way of the grate. Just in time too, because Albus stumbled out, his arms flailing around and about. Finally grabbing on to the bricks, he ran out of the way in time to see Lily come out.

Prim and polite Lily had learned to floo properly since she was 5 years old. The young redheaded girl looked nothing like her mother. She looked more like her maternal grandmother, the deceased Lily Evans Potter. She was 11 years old, 2 years younger than Albus and 4 years younger than James. Brushing the soot off of her Hogwarts robes, she looked up and smiled at her father, and then promptly frowned at the glass of fire whisky in his hand. Harry never drank unless he was celebrating something or was deeply grieving.

"Daddy ? What's wrong ?" Lily stepped over to him.

That attracted James and Albus' attention who turned their gazes to him. Harry didn't respond, focusing his lifeless eyes on the glass who reflected his face back. He was revolted by how he looked. He'd been depressed like this since two days ago, when he'd found that letter. Lily stepped closer and engulfed him in a hug. Harry didn't show the least bit reaction, the glass of firewhisky still hanging from his hand. It alarmed his children greatly. James sent a look at Albus which he returned heatedly.

"Dad ? What's going on ?" Albus asked loudly.

Still no response. It had been Harry's 7th glass of firewhisky and he was totally wasted. Not as in happily wasted, but silent depressed wasted. He paid no heed to James, Albus and Lily, his vision going slightly black. The glass of firewhisky slipped out of his grasp and he fell into a dead faint.

"Dad !" James yelled.

"Go call Aunt Hermione ! Go call him and tell him Dad's fainted. Say we're taking him to Mungo's." James barked at Lily, who scrambled towards the fireplace and flooed the Burrow.

"You, Albus, help me take Dad to the fireplace." James hissed at Albus, heaving Harry's muscular shoulder.

Albus helped his brother take their father to the fireplace. With difficulty, he flooed Saint Mungo's and with their Dad, they stumbled out to Saint Mungo's.

Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley sat at the dinner table in the Burrow, sipping a glass of juice. The hard work and stress had taken its toll on her, and she looked 10 years older than her actual age. Remaining mortgage and unpaid bills had her stressed to her wits end. Both she and Ron were as stubborn as the day they met. They refused to give up on something when they started it. Hermione had taken a job in the Department of Control and Regulations on Protected Magical Creatures, shortened to DCR. She hoped to fulfill her dream of helping house-elves, but now that was all gone down the drain.

She'd heard that the boss rarely promoted his workers in this department, but she hadn't minded in the least. She spent the last of the money she'd received as a war hero on books and study equipment, encouraging Hugo and Rose to indulge themselves with the money. The worst mistake of her life. Harry offered to lend them money, but Ron refused, out of damaged pride. Hermione's own parents had turned their backs on her. Ever since she'd sent out letter announcing her pregnancies and births of her children, they'd cut contact with her. They never liked Ron. They always said that only a gentleman would be good for their daughter.

Now, Hermione agreed with them. Ron's low-paying job as a Cannon's keeper barely brought in any money put together with Hermione's paychecks, so they were forced to sell their house in Ottery Saint Catchpole and move in with Ron's parents. It had been one horrid and embarrassing morning when they arrived at the Burrow. Worst of all, plastered across the Daily Prophet covers was: 'WAR HEROES RON AND HERMIONE WEASLEY GO BANKRUPT !' Hermione had cried under worn out sheets in Bill's old room when she looked at their predicament from another point of view.

She'd been terrified of what Hugo and Rose would say. The children loved their home, their rooms … They would be devastated when they hear that the house was sold. Wiping a sole tear from her cheeks, Hermione turned and looked at the Daily Prophet again. This time, it was rambling about Luna and Neville's newly discovered United Potion. The United Potion was a concoction that when fed to a group of witches and wizards, would make them united with each other in whatever circumstances.

'That potion would've been useful in wartimes.' Hermione thought ruefully.

A ding came from the fireplace. Checking who it was with her wand, Hermione discovered her honorary Goddaughters face from the fireplace. She looked flustered and scared.

"Aunt Hermione, Aunt Hermione ! Daddy's passed out ! James and Albus took him to Mungo's. Come quickly ! Please Aunt 'Mione !" Lily begged one last time, before disappearing.

Hermione gaped for a second, before cursing and grabbing her cloak and wand. Thanking all the deities that Hugo and Rose were with Patricia Zabini and Peter Clarkson at their homes, she flooed Saint Mungo's. Hermione arrived in a dizzy, her head swiveling around, checking everywhere as a sign of paranoia. Finally she ran to the reception where she encountered a grumpy looking nurse.

"Hello and welcome to Saint Mungo's where everyone is offered a bout of cheerfulness. Here we …"

"I don't care what you people do in this damn magical hospital ! Tell me, have you seen two black haired boys, about the age of fifth year Hogwarts students ?" Hermione interrupted with an annoyed expression.

Looking mildly relieved to not have to recite the speech, the nurse responded, "In fact, I have. If your talking about James and Albus Potter. My daughter goes to school with them. But can you believe it ? War hero Harry Potter was passed out ! They took him to the Minor Damages and Care Ward right around the corner. Now if you give me 50 galleons, I won't tell …"

But Hermione was already gone. She dashed around the corner and saw the sign for the ward hanging from the ceiling. Pulling out her wand, she murmured 'Track Harry Potter'. A small green arrow pointed to her left, which was room 208. Dispelling the spell, Hermione holstered her wand and entered the room. Harry was laying there on the bed, with his three children sitting next to chairs with worried looks on their faces. Their heads snapped up and upon seeing her, they sighed in relief.

"Oh Aunt Hermione ! Thank Merlin your here ! We were starting to think that you weren't coming at all !" Lily breathed tightly.

"Never mind that, Lily. Dad passed out on the couch when we arrived home." Albus stated plainly.

"He was drinking fire whisky, which he never does in front of us. He was very unresponsive when Lily hugged him and when we tried talking to him, he only laughed hollowly and said 'Your her children too, your in this with her.' We don't understand Aunt 'Mione. What's wrong with him ?" James took over.

Hermione frowned. She knew her best friend was very mature with his children and showered them with love and affection whenever he could. As for what he'd said, that was a mystery for it's own. By 'her children', he could've possibly meant Ginny, but why ? Either that or he was hiding something …

A healer entered Harry room from a side office. Healer Tasser was his name.

"Oh thank Merlin Mrs. Weasley ! I've been needing a wise head around here. Anyway. I ran a scan on Mr. Potter and discovered that he has a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and a mild concussion on his head." here, Lily whimpered a bit and sat closer next to James who hugged her tightly.

"Mr. Potter also occasionally suffers from nightmares due to the results of the war and lingering abuse he suffered in his childhood. It is possible due to abusive guardians, Mr. Potter never got the chance to get inoculations and vaccinations to prevent diseases, both muggle and magical. A mind healer also ran a scan on him and he's been reported to suffer from ADHD. I'm sure you know what that means, Madame Weasley." the healer said gravely.

Hermione gulped and nodded.

"Additionally, we found a few disturbing liquids in his body. Some like love, lust and torrential anger potions. One of the most disturbing things, was, Madame Weasley … lingers of a … death potion." the healer finished dramatically.

Hermione gasped and stumbled down onto a plastic chair. James stared in horror and Albus stood up suddenly, throwing the door open and walking out. Lily just sat sobbing in her eldest brothers arms, sheer horror pouring out of every pore of her being.

"I think, Madame Weasley, that it would be wise for Mr. Potter to … pursue some legal actions against whoever did this when he gets better. Consulting a guidance counsellor would also be necessary for after he gets healed of all physical damages. Mr. Potter will have to stay here in this ward for further monitoring and requires rest, patience and good support for the three weeks he stays here. But just a piece of advice Madame Weasley. Do not let Mrs. Potter get anywhere near him. He will only get further distressed. Otherwise, I'm only authorizing his children and yourself to visit him." the healer finished as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"I … don't know what to say, Healer Tasser." Hermione gulped.

"Neither do I, Madame Weasley, neither do I. I have the unfortunate task of saying that in this mean, mean world, Mr. Potter has few real friends. One example is yourself. I recommend you to help through every step of his healing process. Mr. Potter has carried one too many burdens on his shoulders throughout the years." the healer nodded his head sympathetically, picking up a bottle of green goopy potion and measuring it.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hermione muttered, palming her face.

Could life get any worse ?

"When'll Daddy get better ?" Lily asked, her voice shaking badly.

"Your father needs a lot of rest Mademoiselle Potter. As I said to Madame Weasley, he needs a lot of support. You and your brothers need to take a part in his healing process. Though, I suggest you, young Monsieur Potter, to find your brother before he does something he'll regret later."

James cursed and dashed out of the room. Inbetween listening to the healer, everyone had been so preoccupied that they never noticed Albus leaving the room. When he was angry and upset, Albus was a tornado. He'd inherited his father, mother and his paternal grandparents' temper put together. He tended to throw out his anger at one particular person and that was regularly Scorpius Malfoy who was his best friend. Scorpius always listened to Albus' rants word by word, following him sympathetically and helping him heal from a major ordeal.

He was sympathetic towards Albus, but his father Lord Malfoy, was lesser than acquaintances. It was true that Lord Malfoy had accepted his fathers hand of friendship after years of bitter rivalry, but he still held little to no patience for uncontrolled rants in his presence. And Scorpius was almost always with his father. Being tentative allies, the Potter's and Malfoy's occasionally helped each other with Wizengamot matters and those alike. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy even occasionally went out to drink a beer at a club and discuss ministry matters and much to her chagrin, Lily's little crush on Scorpius.

A marriage between the families would be beneficial for both sides, but Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy had agreed that nothing would be forced. Lord Malfoy had learned from his own arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass, with whom he was lesser than happy with. Fights and heated spells were exchanged between the two, until Draco threw Astoria and her stuff into the fireplace and flooed her to Greengrass Manor. Two days later, she received a formal apology letter from Draco, saying that he would have to break off their marriage and that she would receive another letter from his lawyer.

Draco and Astoria finally parted to their own ways amicably two months later, with Draco taking full control of Scorpius and his little sister, Lyra. Lyra was the same age as Lily and had been badly damaged when her parents had divorced when she was 7 years old. She'd been emotionally unstable and Draco had sought out the help of a counsellor. And now 4 years later, she was still going through the ordeal of recovery. Draco had sent his only daughter to Beauxbatons Academy for Intelligent Witches to protect her from the unwanted attention she'd undoubtedly get if she attended Hogwarts.

 _ **(AN: Now you may be wondering what the whole thing with the Malfoy's is, but I'll explain later. Don't complain about me getting off topic. I have a perfectly good reason that you'll find out later.)**_

Lily saw Lyra often enough in the holidays and enjoyed her company, knowing that the other girl needed real friends more than anything. It had been a priceless moment when she'd found out that James fancied Lyra and Lyra fancies James. She couldn't stop laughing at the dinner table whenever she looked at anywhere but her plate. Her father had snickered when he'd found out, muttering something like 'let's hope he doesn't put his elbow in the butter dish'. Her mother had sent her father a nasty glare.

Back to Hermione, she was now thinking about James, Albus and Lily's predicament. She couldn't let them anywhere near Ginny apparently, and the Burrow would get too crowded with so many people living in it. Albus was responsible and mature enough to keep a sane head on his shoulders, James had at least one teeny weeny speck of maturity to calm everyone down in the worse predicaments and Lily could provide rides to the hospital possible. She'd have to stay with them. Already planning to floo Callum Westers and Jamie Aristotle's mothers to have Rose and Hugo stay with them, Hermione swiped at he brown curls viciously.

This was a horrible day.


End file.
